Beyond the Walls Hogwarts
by Flamepaw
Summary: How were Muggleborn's lives during Voldemort's rule? Not good. Join Justin, Dean, and the Creevey as they join a group of 5 runaway muggleborns. It's really sad. Justin falls in loves! Follows book 7! 20 Chapters planned! Review please! SQUEE! Hufflepuff
1. August 24, 1997

Dean Thomas slowly approached the door of a strange large yellow house

Dean Thomas slowly approached the door of a strange large yellow house. It had your normal while picket fence surrounding neatly cut grass. An oak tree lay in the middle of the grass like an island in the ocean. Dean noticed tree house up in the tree although it looked as if had been used in years.

Dean squeezed his strap of his backpack and nervously patted his feet on the "Welcome!" pat before pushing the door bell. He pushed it twice.

A middle-aged woman with curly brown hair answered the door, "Hello?"

"Um yea, hi," Dean mumbled nervously, "Is Justin home?"

"Yes he is. He's up stairs packing; he can't wait to get back to school. Who are who?"

"Dean Thomas, I'm friend from school. Can I talk to him?"

"Oh, well of course. It's nice to meet Thomas." She stepped aside to let him inside, but he went he threw one last look over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed.

"Justin, honey," Mrs.Finch-Fletchley called upstairs, "Dean Thomas is here from school."

As he and his friends expected, Justin had can from a wealthy family. The house was too neat with rich gold walls and white carpets. Expensive paintings and sculptures hang on the walls and on tables.

"Who?" Called a surprised Justin, he left his room and went out to the balcony overlooking the main entrance. "Thomas what are you doing here?"

"Um, well I was just in the neighborhood," Dean lied, glancing at Mrs. Finch, "And I just miss you. I mean we got so close in the Defense against the Dark Arts Club."

Justin seemed to get the hint, "That just great," he didn't sound as realistic as Dean, "Why don't you come up and we can catch up."

Dean walked the marble staircase to up where Justin was standing. He followed Justin into his room. Justin's was painted a rich yellow with black furniture. Posters of Muggle rock bands hung on the walls. Dean went over and stood by a wall board filled with pictures of Justin's friends, some magical some not. Dean recognized Ernie Macmillian, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, all members of Dumbledore's Army.

Justin closed his door quietly and turned to face Dean, "So what is all about?"

"Did you get a letter from the Muggle-born Registration Commission?"

"Yea, my hearing is on August 30, right before we go back to Hogwarts."

"You're not actually going, are you?"

"Of course I am. I can't go to Hogwarts if I don't. Aren't you going to yours?"

"Nope, I already did not show up. Mine's was last week."

"Why didn't you go?"

"Well I got this letter from Seamus; you know his mom works for the Department of Magical Transportation. And she told him that the muggleborns that have gone into for their hearing haven't come out."

"Really?" Justin didn't seem very convince.

"Yea, and now there looking for me."

"You're on the run?" Justin sounded shock, "You came here?"

"Don't worry I'll leave soon as I'm done talking to you," Dean was annoyed.

"What else is there to discuss?"

"Well," said Dean, "I'm meeting Colin and Dennis Creevey and the train station at four and was wondering if you wanted join us?"

"Join you where?"

Dean sighed; he didn't think was going to be this hard.

"I not actually sure where, but as far away from here as we can get without being caught, France maybe."

"France?" Justin looked stunned.

"Yea, so are you coming?"

"No," Justin looked insulted, "I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Are you really that thick?" Dean said frustrated, "Do you honestly think they'll let you go to Hogwarts?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you living under rock? Last year? The Deatheaters? Dumbledore's death? Rufus Scrimgeour is even dead now. You-know-who is taking over everything and I will bet my left foot he's behind this Muggleborn crap.

"You really think so?"

Dean was relieved; he seemed to finally have Justin's attention.

"Yea, I really think so," mumbled Dean.

"So, you think I should go with you?"

"Yea, I don't know what they are doing with the Muggleborns that go in for the hearing but it's something bad."

"Why are you helping me?"

It was a fair question, Dean didn't even who to trust anymore.

"Well we're the DA together and I guess the more the merrier."

"Safety in numbers," Justin said in deep thought.

"Yea."

Justin paced up and down in front of his bed.

"I guess I don't have a choice." Justin said.

"So you're coming?"

"Yea"

"Great! Meet me at King's Cross at four o'clock, pack light."

Justin sighed, "What am I going to tell my friends?"

Dean looked shock, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Letters are being intercepted and read. We can't let anyone know where are going. We can't risk it; it's going be risky enough. You can't even tell your parents if you're going with us."

"You mean you didn't tell anyone? Seamus? Your family?"

"No," Dean looked at the ground, "Seamus sent me the letter in the first place so I think he will figure it out when I don't show up at Hogwarts and my parents think I'm at a friend's house before I go to Hogwarts."

"Alright I won't tell anyone."

"Good, I'll meet you at platform nine and three quarters." Dean turned to leave.

"Dean wait!" Justin came running down the stairs.

"What?"

"Thanks."


	2. August 25, 1997

I really hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing it. Being a Hufflepuff I love writing about a fellow Hufflpuff.

PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

**August 25, 1997; 8:47 a.m. **

It took Justin a long time to convince her mother that he had to go to Ernie's house that day and even longer to explain why he wasn't coming back till winter break. He knew his mother wouldn't check to see if he was actually at Ernie's House because his mother was afraid of owls and Ernie's house didn't have a mailbox. When his mother told him to write often he replied, "Oh mom it's my NEWTS year, I'll be too busy to write."

So here he was between Platform nine and ten waiting for Dean, Colin and Dennis. He had only brought his backpack filled with a few things. He could only bring a little food in order not to gain his mother's attention. He also brought his CD player, some photos of his friends, a notebook, some spare clothes, wizard and muggle money, and of course his wand.

It was exactly one week before this place would be full of Hogwarts student rushing to get on the train that would take them to Hogwarts. It filled Justin with pain just thinking that he wasn't joining them and his friends. Poor Hannah would be the most upset, she always showed more emotion them all of them combined. After she lost her mother last year she had annoying habit of stalking you. She had to know where you are, where you are going, when will you be back and who you will be with even when you went to the bathroom. He knew she was just scared to lose anyone else and she wasn't alone. Susan had lost her dear Auntie in the summer before sixth year and fearful to lost anyone else. But Susan was stronger than Hannah, more reserved. She kept her emotions to herself and did not watch over you like hawk. Justin would miss Ernie the most. They had been friends since the first day on the train seven years ago. It feels just like a day ago they had been talking about what house they would be placed in.

Justin looked at his watch just to get the depressing thoughts of his friends out of his friends, it was almost nine o'clock and they would be here any minute now.

Justin looked through the crowded Platform. He saw Dean first, he was so tall; the Creeveys, Colin and Dennis, followed in Dean's shadow. Dean had a calm expression on his face while Colin and Dennis looked as if they were about to explode with either fright or excitement.

"Hi," Justin said nervously once they finally reached him.

Dean just nodded while Colin and Dennis mumbled an unrecognizable response.

"What are we going do now?"

Justin got a spoken response this time.

"We are getting train at nine on platform ten; it will take us to Dover where we will find a boat to take across the channel. I brought your ticket for you. You can repay me later."

"What then?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Let's just take it one step at a time."

The stood in silence until it was time to board.

Dean went to the end of the train and sat away from the rest of them. The Creevey brothers sat next to each other in the middle of the cart, in sight of Dean. Justin sat alone two seats away from Colin and Dennis.

As muggles filled the rest of the seat, Justin was starting to regret his decision to come. He barely knew these Gryffindors and that weren't being very friendly. Was this really necessary anyways? He knew that making the muggleborns register was odd, but he didn't hear any of these stories of them being capture. Sure Voldemort was gaining power but Justin had complete faith in Harry Potter, he knew this wasn't going to last very long. If the train hadn't started moving that very second he might have gotten up and walked out.

The train started slow and gradually gained speed. It almost felt like being on the Hogwarts Express.

Justin sat in the window seat on the left side, like the one he always sat in on the Hogwarts Express every year. He loved watching the landscape pass by like he was running very fast. Ernie would haven been seated next to him if this was really the Hogwarts Express, with Susan and Hannah across them.

"Wishing you were a cheetah again, Justin?" The Ernie in his head joked. It was Justin's deepest desire to run like a cheetah, to be a cheetah. Justin loves cats.

"Meow," Justin joked back.

"Silly Justin, cheetahs don't meow, they roar!" The imaginary Hannah roared. The invisible Susan laughed, "How do you know? Have you ever seen a cheetah before?"

"No," Hannah would look sadly at the ground, "But I was a cheetah in my past life, GROWL!" She tackled Susan and tickled her. They all laughed.

"Hey Justin," Dean woke Justin from his daydream.

"What?" Justin sounded rude but he didn't care, he wanted to get to his friends and the cheetah.

"Look," Dean nodded his head towards a tall blond man dressed in a train uniform patrolling the train. He had just entered their cart.

"What?"

"Isn't that one of the death eaters that escaped in our fifth year?" Dean kept his voice low.

Justin looked again. He gasped. How he could he has been so oblivious? The man looked exactly like one of the death eaters that haunted the halls of Hogwarts with posters warning of their escape from Azkaban.

"What should we do?" Justin whispered.

"Follow me," He hissed back. He walked back to the end of the train where Colin and Dennis were now seated. Dean acted so calm while Justin was panicking.

The death eater was checking the tickets of the passages and checking them with a small packet of names. This made Justin uneasy, who were those names?

"What is the meaning of this?" An old lady yelled when the Death eater had ask her for her passport and ticket, "This is a local train, you idiot, we don't need passports!"

Justin watched in horror as the man's hand twitched towards his wand pocket. He did not pull out his wand but smiled and asked for her ticket.

While the death eater was distracted, Dean had open the back door and sneak out, pulling the three of them with him.

Outside the train, the trees roared by. Justin was not prepared for the ear braking noise.

"What now?" Justin shouted over the noise.

"We jump!"

"WHAT?"

The train started to turn around a corner and slowed down a bit but was still not a speed Justin would like to jump off a train at.

"Of the count of three," Dean shouted grabbing Colin's and Dennis's arms.

"ONE!" Justin wished someone grab his arm.

"TWO!" 'Oh please god, don't let me die!' Justin prayed. A little voice of Hannah answered him, "Be strong like a cheetah, Justin."

"THREE!" They leaped and hit the ground hard. They rolled on the stiff grass until they came to a rough stop.

'I'm alive!' Justin yelled in his head.

Justin looked up just in time to see the Death eater shouting at them from the train before he disappeared behind a hill.


	3. September 1, 1997

Hi! I hope you are enjoying the story so far! I really Love it! I have the whole story planned out, I just have to write it. Just a note I will be skipping days, it would get very boring if I wrote about every day. I would just LOVE It if you would REVIEW! I will only finsh it if I know people will read it.

Hufflepuff SQUEE!

* * *

September 1, 1997

"Justin! Justin!" A screaming Hannah yelled over of the crowd of Platform nine and three-quarters. The blond pigtail girl raced towards him dragging a blond boy again his will.

"Slow down Hannah!" Ernie cries.

Hannah throws herself into a hug with Justin. "I missed you so much! Did you grow over the summer?"

"What are you his mother?" Ernie rolled his eyes.

"Boo!" A red head jumped out behind them.

"Susan!" Hannah released Justin from their hug and jumped onto Susan. They jumped up and down in a kind of happy hamster dance.

"Nice you see you again Justin," said Ernie shaking his hand.

"Same to you," Justin smiled back.

"Justin! Ernie!" Susan finally stopped dancing and grabbed both of them in a hug.

"Yes we're please you see you too Susan, now will you get off of us," Ernie teased.

"I can't believe our last year!" Susan squealed releasing them both from her grasp.

"No, no, No!" Hannah cried hands of her ears, "I won't believe!"

"What are going to do? Never grow up?" joked Ernie.

"Yea then she's going to go Neverland," Justin smiled.

"Where?" they asked him.

"Never mind," Justin was used of them not understanding muggle things like Peter Pan.

A whistle blows somewhere up above.

"Oops time to go!" Susan shouted.

"Come on, I saved us our seat on the train," said Ernie leading the way.

Hannah and Susan skipped after him while Justin took up the behind.

"Oh wait my truck!" Justin stopped and turned around but his truck was no where to be seen.

Another whistle blow and the Hogwarts Express slowly began to roll.

"Wait! Wait" Justin chased after the train, but the train went faster and faster.

"Justin! Justin!" His friends yelled from train's window.

"Wait! Wait for me!"

"Justin! Justin!"

"JUSTIN! Wake up Justin it's time to go!" Dennis shook Justin lying on the ground.

"Come on everyone, we need to get going," Dean said gathering up his sleeping bag.

Justin opened his eyes. The sun was just rising above the horizontal line. Justin checked his watch. "It's five o'clock in the morning!"

"Yea and we need to get going," Dean answered simply.

"Why? What's the rush?" Justin asked standing up.

"We need to get as much walking as we can today before nightfall, now get out of the tent so Colin can pack it."

Justin climbed out of the tent that Dean thankfully brought, "So we are walking all the way to France?"

"Unless you can fly yes, now get going," Dean snapped.

Justin spitefully gathered his things and took out a Snickers candy bar.

'The one good about this trip is the fact I can eat whatever I want without my mother breathing down my throat,' Justin thought taking a bite, 'But then again he could of done that at Hogwarts.' Justin sighed remembering his dream.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked.

"It's September first," Justin replied.

"Oh yea, I forgot," Colin replied.

That just made Justin angry. How could he forget? Justin had only been counting down the day, the hours, till he went back to Hogwarts.

"Come on let's get going," Dean said leading the way.

This is how it had gone since they had escaped from the train. At first they ran away just in case the death eater followed them but it seem that they got lucky. The death eater was too lazy to jump off the train and run after them.

Somehow Dean seemed prepared for this situation. He had a tent that they could share and a sleeping bad for himself.

Everyday Dean woke them all up at the crack of dawn and made them walk for hours until the sun finally set. They would set up camp. They would set up the tent and eat their own food that they had brought. They didn't talk a lot. Dean only opened his mouth to bark orders. Dennis was very shy. Colin was the only one that tried to make conversation but often failed. Colin only wanted to talk about Hogwarts and that just depressed Justin.

In his whole life Justin had never felt so alone before.

Even in his second year when the muggleborns were being attack, his friends stood by him, protecting him.

They walked for hours, up and down hills and across streams. Justin kept looking at his watch. Seven o'clock, eight o'clock, nine o'clock, ten o'clock the time just ticked by.

"Dean?" Colin asked.

"Umm?" Dean grunted.

"Can we take a break?" Colin looked at his brother who was panting.

Dean looked back at them, "Sure, but let's make it quick."

"Finally!" Justin sighed, sitting down on a nearby rock.

"Hey guys it's almost eleven," Colin called look down at his watch, "ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two…"

"Will you stop it?" Justin yelled at him. He felt bad afterwards looking at Colin's hurt face but at that moment he didn't care. He didn't want to think of his friends sitting in their compartment laughing and talking. He didn't want to think of the train pulling out of the station leaving him behind.

They spent the rest of the break in silence until Dean made them get up. They walked miles that day. Justin did his best not to think of Hogwarts or of his friends. He tried to focus on the number of rock he passed by, 3,892, or the color the light, a grayish blue.

But once they finally stopped for the night he couldn't hide anymore from his thoughts. Lying alone in the darkness, with only Colin's snoring to keep him company, Justin thought about Hogwarts.

He wondered what his friends thought when he didn't show up.

Hannah would cry of course, Susan probably would to. Justin couldn't imagine Ernie crying. Great, now he felt guilty for wrecking his friend's last first day of Hogwarts just because he is muggleborn.

"It's not your fault Justin," Susan whispered in his head.

"Yea, Justin we don't blame you," smiled Hannah.

"We really wish you here though," Ernie added.

"Maybe we you finally do arrive at Hogwarts we will have a big Hufflepuff party!" Hannah clapped her hands.

"Yea, and maybe we will be real bad and sneak in the kitchen and get some yummy food," Susan added.

"Because you know Hufflepuff is the party house!" Ernie laughed.

"Squee!" Squealed Hannah.

"Clap your hands every buddy if you got what it takes! We're the Hufflepuff team and we all squee! And this is our break!" Susan sang.

"Go Puff! Go Puff! Go Puff! Go Puff!" They chanted together

"Go Puff!" Justin whispered in his sleep with a smile on his face.

GO HIT REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW! GO PUFF! SQUEE!


	4. September 21, 1997

September 21, 1997 (A/N My Birthday Woot

September 21, 1997 (A/N My Birthday Woot!)

They walked start on to noon that day without stopping for a break. Each day they got little bit stronger, walking a little bit more.

Justin was getting nervous; he was running out of food fast. He went all day with just eating one candy bar. His stomach growled while he walked.

During his break, Justin lied down while he ate his last candy bar he had. Justin pretended to smash Dean with his shoes. Dean was sitting twelve feet away so he was just small enough to be crashed between Justin's shoes. Dean didn't notice.

"Now Justin," the Hannah in his head told him, "you are not being very grateful."

Justin sighed.

"Hannah is right, Justin," Susan's voice spoke, "It's because of Dean you are safe and not in the arms of that death eater."

'But how do I know I was really in danger? Maybe that death eater was just looking Order members, not muggleborns.'

"Now Justin do you really believe that?" Ernie scolded.

'No, I guess not. It's just; Dean is so annoying, barking order, walking around like he's the boss. Stupid Gryffindor.'

"Do what ever it takes to survive, Justin," Hannah's voice calmed him.

"Yea, we all want our favorite Hufflepuff, muggleborn, DA member, that almost gotten killed by a giant snake in his second year to come home in one piece," Susan smiled.

"It wouldn't be much longer," Ernie promised.

'I hoped not,' Justin growled standing up, Dean just order them to get going.

They walked on for another hour in silence. Dean wouldn't allow them to walk near streets or houses, too dangerous he said. At the moment they were walking in some forest. The bush on the floor looked burned as if a fire had fought it's away through only last night. The trees were untouched. They hovered over them giving them a false sense of security. Dean led the way and Justin brought out the back, with the Creeveys in the middle. This sandwich formation was there normal walking pattern.

Justin was just starting to enjoy the silence of the forest, when something hard hit his back.

"Ouch!" He yelped, rubbing his back. He looked at his feet where a small rock lied.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"Someone hit me with a rock!"

"Well I didn't do you."

"Well someone did!" Justin accused Dean in his mind, even though his common sense told him that it was impossible for Dean to have thrown that rock from the front of the line.

"AHH!" A loud noise came from up above, crashing onto them.

Justin was thrown to the ground by a mysterious person. Justin was unable to stand up because who ever it was, was sitting on his back.

"Get your hands off me!" He heard Dean shout. He also heard Dennis let out a little cry.

"Who are you?" The voice from his back shouted. Justin was surpised to hear that the voice was female.

"Cassie! Kyle! Dustin! Get off them! I know them! They go to Hogwarts," a mouse somewhere to Justin's left squeaked.

"Are you sure?" A calm male voice asked.

"Yes! He's a Hufflepuff, Dustin!"

"Oh yea, that's guy that got attack by the basilisk." Another male voice said.

Justin heard Dean, Colin, and Dennis getting up, but the person on his back stand stubborn.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes Cassie, get off him," the calm male voice spoke again.

Finally the weight was lifted off his back and Justin jumped to his feet.

Five teenagers were standing before him. The calm male voice had come from a small blond boy. His hair covered his ears and he had a strange rodent feel about him, like he was waiting for a cat to pounce any moment.

"I'm Dustin," the boy took a step forward to shake Justin's hand, "I don't know you know me but I'm a Hufflepuff, fourth year."

Justin shook his hand, he had seen this boy around the common but they have never spoken until now. "And this is my little sister, Angel. She's in her second year. She's in Hufflepuff too!" He pointed to a tiny little blond girl. She looked too small to be a second year, she look to small to go to Hogwarts. She also had a mousey thing about her; perhaps it was because her brown eyes were too big for her head.

"Hold on, before we let are guard now, how do we know we can trust these people?" It was the voice of the girl that sat on Justin's back. It came from a strong girl standing beside him. She had ferrous red curly hair that came down to her shoulders. Bangs hung in her eyes, covering up her hazel eyes. She stood with hands on her hip and her lip curled.

"Cassie, they go to Hogwarts," The second male voice spoke. He had wild brown hair that stood up in different directions giving him the appearance of just getting out a broomstick. He was the jock type but his eyes were blue giving off the vibe of sincerity when he spoke. He stood close to a pretty short girl. Her brown straight hair looked messy as if it hadn't been brushed in a few weeks. Her features were bright with natural red libs and pink cheeks. But her eyes were black making them unable to be read.

"They were all in Dumbledore's Army. You know that Potter's group," she spoke in a musical tone.

They all wore muggle clothing but had wands pointed at the three of them. These were Hogwarts students. Justin recognized them from just passing by them in the halls. None of them were in his year and he had never spoken to any of them before.

Cassie walked in front of them looking them over. When she was finished she nod back at them.

"I'm Arabella, but you can call me Abra," the musical girl sang.

"I know you," Colin told the others, "You're my year, Gryffindor too."

She nodded.

"I'm in Dennis's year, but in Ravenclaw" the jock boy said, "I'm Kyle."

The ferrous red hair circled around them again and stopped right in front of them.

"Cassie, sixth year, Ravenclaw," she listed without any emotion.  
"I'm Dean Thomas, seventh year, Gryffindor. This is Colin and his brother Dennis, they're both Gryffindor, sixth and fifth year and Justin, seventh year, Hufflepuff."

Justin was angry that Dean didn't let them introduced themselves, it made him look weak. He was already embarrassed at having a girl knock him to the ground.

"So," Kyle said sheepish, "are you all muggleborns?"

"Yes," Colin whispered, "Are you?"

Kyle nodded.

"Where are you headed?" Dean asked.

"The border," Abra answered, "France is closest so we are going to try to buy our way across the channel."

"That's what we are planning to do," Dennis said excitedly.

"Oh yea?" Cassie said in an uncaring voice.

"Cassie maybe they should join us," Angel squeaked.

"What? Are you crazy," Cassie shouted back.

"There are safely in numbers," Dustin added.

"Yes, but a herd of nine is easier to spot than a heard of five. Now I allowed you and our sister to join out of the kindness of my heart, but why on earth should I let them join?"

"They are all in the DA. I bet they know how to defend themselves better than all of us put together," Abra replied.

"Besides Dean and Justin are of age, which means they can do magic without worrying about the trace," Kyle added.

Cassis thought about this for a moment, "You all agree with this?"

They all nodded, Dennis got confused and nodded too.

"Looks like I'm outnumber," she sighed crossing her arms, "Welcome to the group."


	5. September 24, 1997

Hi I hope you are enjoy the story, It's my favorite story I have every wrote. I would love if you review. Thanks buttonbit for reviewing ever time. SQUEE! Though I have to ask, you LIKE Cassie? I tried to have the oppsite affect, oh well. In truth I like her too. I was wondering who do you think Justin is going to fall in love with?? SQUEE!

* * *

_September 24, 1997_

_Day 1_

_Life is hell._

_I decided to create this document of my time on the run starting when the first day we spent as a complete group. THIS IS NOT A DIARY! Here, I will write down a detailed description of each member._

_1.) Justin (me!), Hufflepuff, 7th year, perfect in every way, misses his friends at Hogwarts._

_2.) Dean, Gryffindor, 7th year, bossy, cruel, needs to be crushed, leader of last group_

_3.) Colin, Gryffindor, 6th year, too happy, foolishly brave, loves his camera_

_4.) Dennis Gryffindor, 5th year, scaredy cat, randomly gets brave_

_5.) Abra, Gryffindor, 6th year, sweet, caring, motherly, pretty_

_6.) Dustin, Hufflepuff, 4th year, talks too much, friendly but annoying after a while_

_7.) Angel, Hufflepuff, 2nd year, baby of the group, sweet, can't walk far, Dustin carries her sometimes._

_8.) Kyle, Ravenclaw, 5th year, jock, stupid, acts rashly, hyper_

_9.) Cassie, Ravenclaw, 6th year, evil, spawn of hell_

_Yea that's everyone. I ran out of food yesterday so Abra gave me some of hers. She's nice but she's dating Kyle. Got to go, the devil is calling._

Justin used to think Dean was pretty bad, that was before he met Cassie. He now knew the true meaning of hate. She was vile, mean, rude and loud. Cassie was the complete opposite of what Hufflepuff stood for.

She scolded Abra for sharing her food with Justin, "What are you going do to do when you run out? Better he starve than you."

She yelled at Dennis for wear an orange t-shirt, "Someone could spot you a mile away! If we get caught because of your stupidly, I'll kill you!" Poor Dennis almost wet his pants at this one.

She even took on Dean, "Another break! Come on we'll almost there! Sooner we get there, the sooner we can rest."

Justin soon discovered that Cassie had favorite phrase that she used to prove her point, "Well if you want to rot in Azkaban, go right on head, but I'm not dying in this war."

When she said this for the first time, Dean, Justin, Colin and Dennis were confused.

"You mean you haven't heard?" Kyle asked them.

"Heard what?" Colin replied.

"The muggleborns that are going into for their hearings, they putting them all in Azkaban," Abra whispered as if to make it sound nicer.

"What?" Dean stood up at this.

"Yep, and the ones that get caught too!" Cassie added in an uncaring voice.

They walked for what seemed like hours. This new knowledge about Azkaban made Justin feel uneasy, but was able to push it out of his mind since he hadn't seem a death eater since the train.

Dustin and Angel always walked and slept next to Justin. Maybe it was because they are all in Hufflepuff and they were sick of the stupid Gryffindors and mean Ravenclaws. Or maybe it was because Justin was the only one that would play their little childish games with them.

"I spy with me little eyes," Angle squeaked brushing her long blond hair out of her eyes in order to see better, "something green."

"A tree?" Justin guessed, there was nothing else around them but trees.

"Oh your so smart," she joked, "What do you spy Justin?"

"I spy with my little eye," Justin up at the sky which was now a warm blue with big fluffy clouds, "something white."

"My necklace?" Angel guessed.

"Your what?" Justin asked her.

"My necklace, my mother gave to me went I first went to Hogwarts," she took off her necklace that hung around here little neck and handle it carefully to Justin.

It the most beautiful thing Justin had ever seen. The neck part of it was made of pearls. Tiny sliver hearts, engraved with little details of birds and flowers, separated each pearl. The main part of the necklace was a medium size cross. The cross was metal engraved with little owls and stars. The corners were cover with sparkling white rhinestones. It was so delicate and strong at the same.

"It's beautiful," Justin told her handing it back to her.

"Our mother and father made it," Dustin told him, "Our mother is a jeweler and our father is a metal worker."

"It really amazing," said Justin.

"Thanks," Dustin replied.

"You know what I just realized?" Angel went on without waiting for a response, "Your guy's names rhyme, Justin, Dustin, Justin, Dustin."

"Angel, please stop," Dustin told her nicely and she stopped.

Angel turned to face Justin, she grabbed both Dustin's and Justin's hand, "You know what?"

"What?" Justin amused her.

"You're nice, I like you."

"Thanks, I like you too. You remind me of a friend."

"Really? Who?"

"Hannah Abbott."

"Isn't she a prefect?" Dustin asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, I remind you of prefect!" Angel smiled, "I going to be a prefect one day."

"How do you know?" Dustin asked her.

"Because I''ll be a prefect prefect," She laughed, "Rhyming again! Butterfly!" She spotted a yellow butterfly gliding nearby and chased off it as Cassie mumbled something about wasting energy.

"Thanks for amusing her," said Dustin to Justin.

"No problem," Justin replied.

"She's a bit slow but she has the heart of a panda bear."

"Nice day out isn't it?" Abra said out loud to the group. Unlike Dean's group, this collection of people loved to talk. Justin was finally starting to enjoy himself.

"Well," Angel smiled skipping back to them, "Every day is beautiful day."


End file.
